Sweet 1600
Synopsis Draculaura comes up to Clawdeen and asks if she has anything planned for tonight. Clawdeen says she was probably just going to watch TV and do homework. Draculaura looks sad and says ok. She walks away and Clawdeen smiles. Draculaura comes up to Frankie and Lagoona to ask if there's anything special about today. Lagoona says it's when her favorite swimmer broke a record and Frankie says it's the first day she hasn't lost a body part. Frankie asks if theres anything else. Draculaura says she guesses not and walks away. Frankie and Lagoona share a look. Draculaura walks up to Clawd and he asks her whats wrong. Draculaura says he should be able to figure it out. Clawd says he has no idea. Draculaura screams that everyone is inconsiderate today and no one cares. She storms away from a puzzled Clawd. Frankie and Clawdeen come up to Clawd and ask if he's gotten Draculaura the perfect gift yet. Clawd is puzzled and asks what for. Clawdeen says she can't believe that Clawd forgot Draculaura's sweet 1600. Clawd says he had no idea and Clawdeen hits him on the head. Frankie says that they're throwing a party for her in the catacombs tonight. Clawd says he'll have the perfect gift for her tonight. Clawdeen says he better and walks away. In the catacombs, Holt and Frankie are setting up for the party. Holt asks if he can be the DJ for tonights party and Frankie excitedly says of course. Holt says thanks and smiles at her. Frankie is staring at him and falls from her ladder. Holt runs over and catches her just in time. He asks if she's okay. Frankie smiles at him and says shes fine. At night, Draculaura is walking with Ghoulia saying she can't believe that Ghoulia is the only one who remembered her birthday. Ghoulia moans and Draculaura asks why Ghoulia couldn't have got what she left in the catacombs before they got ready for dinner. Ghoulia just moans. The two walk farther down into the catacombs when Draculaura says she begins to her music. The two round the corner and everyone shouts surprise. Draculaura screams with excitement. Frankie and Clawdeen walk up and say happy birthday. Draculaura says she really thought everyone forgot. The three hug. Later at the party, Clawd announces that he had an excitement for his ghoul Draculaura. He says that he struggled with finding a great gift for her but he finally decided one a pink necklace for her. Draculaura smiles and Clawd says that he also got her driving lessons to go with the roadster from her dad. Draculaura screams again and runs up to hug Clawd. Draculaura says this has been the best birthday ever. Characters 211px-Profile_art_-_S1600_Frankie.jpg|Frankie Stein 429px-Draculaura_PNG_1.png|Draculaura Clawdeen_Wolf_PNG2_5.png|Clawdeen Wolf Notavailabl.jpg|Lagoona Blue Notavailable.jpg|Ghoulia Yelps Notavailabl.jpg|Holt Hyde 276px-Profile_art_-_S1600_Clawd.jpg|Clawd Wolf Debuts *Frankie Stein- Sweet 1600 *Draculaura- Sweet 1600 *Clawdeen Wolf- Sweet 1600 *Lagoona Blue- Sweet 1600 *Ghoulia Yelps- Sweet 1600 *Holt Hyde- Sweet 1600 *Clawd Wolf- Sweet 1600 *Draculaura's Roadster Category:Monster High Revived